Chocolates para todos y en especial para ti
by DarkPrisoner19
Summary: Día de San Valentin, y Wendy y Charle han echo muchos chocolates para repartirlos entre sus amigos, pero hay alguien en particular a quien Wendy quiere ver en este día especial.


**_Hola de nuevo :D, no se si será un poco tarde para subir un fic sobre el tema de san Valentín (Si creo que es como un mes tarde e.e) pero es que eran de esas ideas que tienes que expresar si o si o de otra forma no estarías contento con el universo D: ¿Pude haberlo hecho más corto? Sí, pero andaba con ganas de escribir XD, en fin, aunque no sea 100% de acuerdo a la fecha espero que les guste, y nos vemos en la próxima._**

14 de febrero día del amor y la amistad. Pero especialmente del amor, un gran día para las parejas en donde tienen la oportunidad de celebrar un día completamente dedicado para ellos. Sin embargo para otras personas es solo un día de recordatorio para su soledad, un día que desearían con toda su alma que no existiera. Y para otros, es simplemente un día más de su vida. Y esto no es diferente en el universo de F airy Tail.

Sin embargo el día de hoy no nos enfocaremos en la princesa cosplay del gremio.

-¡Natsu, quemaste mis ropas!

Ni tampoco en la poderosa, legendaria y ridículamente competitiva Titania.

-¡El día de san Valentín es una batalla entre mujeres basándome en el sentimiento más leal de todos, el amor! ¡Pueden venir a mí con todo lo que tengan!

-¡Erza no¡

Ni mucho menos en la acosadora número 1 de todo Fiore.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Cómase a juvia bañada en chocolate!

-¡NO LO HARE!

Sino que la historia de hoy tratara de la 2° miembro más joven del gremio y de cómo esta pequeña de 13 años tratara de abrirse paso para poder descifrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia cierta persona, pero… ¿Podrá descubrirlos y revelarlos antes de que este día tan especial termine?

Amanece en Magnolia, la ciudad más brillante (y caótica) de todo Fiore, aquí se encuentra Fairy Hills, el hogar de la mayoría de las mujeres de Fairy Tail, o almenos de las que son capaces de pagar su renta algo alta. Aquí reside la dragon slayer peli azul Wendy Marvell y su compañera exceed Charle, quienes al parecer no se encuentran en su momento más lúgubre ahora.

-¡Y esta es la última! Dijo Wendy mientras que con un guante de cocina sacaba del horno una charola llena de chocolates recién hechos, la cual llevo a otra habitación donde los puso con los demás que avía preparado, todos y cada uno de ellos moldeados con el símbolo de Fairy Tail.

-Al fin terminamos, de verdad espero que esto valga la pena, estuvimos toda la noche asiéndolos. Dijo su compañera exceed mientras se quitaba su pequeño delantal rosa.

-Ya verás cómo les gustaran a todos Charle, aunque todavía tenemos que envolverlos.

-Por cierto ¿cuantos chocolates hicimos? ya ni siquiera recuerdo como los distribuimos.

-Veamos… 6 charolas, 12 chocolates cada una más 5 por aparte humm… ¡muchos ^-^!

-Tu manera tan infantil de solucionar las cosas no deja de sorprenderme -.-"

-Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, es mejor que las cosas sobren a que falten. Además no son todos para Fairy Tail, hay suficientes también para Cheria y todo Lamia Scale…. Lo que me recuerda… (Termino pensativa Wendy)

-¿Qué pasa?

-Humm… ve a envolver los chocolates Charle, tengo una última cosa que necesito hacer en el horno. (Dijo Wendy empujándola tratando de sacarla de la cocina)

-Espera te ayudo. (Dijo Charle tratando de detenerse contra el muro para que Wendy no la echara)

-Nada de eso, se nos hará muy tarde después para repartirlos y nos espera un largo día, estaré bien yo sola.

Finalmente convenció a Charle de irse a envolver los chocolates recién preparados en papel rosa con un listones rojos, mientras que Wendy dio un pequeño suspiro antes de volverse a poner su delantal y regresar a la cocina.

-¡Bien! En este me esforzaré más.

**Un par de horas después.**

El gremio número uno en todo Fiore: Fairy Tail, siempre creando problemas en donde quiera que este, ¡y en este día no es la excepción! Wendy y Charle atravesaron las puertas del gremio solo para ver como volaban sillas por todos lados, mientras que en algunas mesas se concentraban más en concursos de aver quien bebía mas, por otro lado algunos solo platicaban normalmente, por supuesto agachándose cada 5 seg para evitar que una silla o mesa los golpeara.

Ese era el Fairy Tail al que Wendy y Charle estaban acostumbradas. Sin embargo eso mismo iba a representar un problema el día hoy. Con una mochila llena de chocolates listos para ser repartidos, Wendy tenía que encontrar una forma de atraer la atención de todo el gremio.

-¡Amigos! ¡escúchenme! Gritaba Wendy todo lo que podía pero era inútil entre tanto escándalo. -¿Qué hacemos Charle? No podremos repartirlos si no nos escuchan.

Charle dio un gran resoplido mientras negaba con la cabeza en manera de decepción y se subía a una mesa –Realmente no tienes remedio… Ejem, ejem ¡PODRIAN ESCUCHARNOS DE UNA VES BOLA DE ESCANDALOSOS! Grito Charle con todas sus fuerzas y logro llamar la atención de todo el gremio quienes detuvieron la pelea de inmediato.

-Creo que te pasaste… (Dijo Wendy)

-¿Y bien, que es lo que necesitan las 2 para sacarnos de nuestra infantil digo ocupada pelea? (Dijo Gray mientras aun tenia a Natsu agarrado de hombros)

-Esto… como ya sabrán hoy 14 de febrero es el día del amor y la amistad, siempre eh considerado a Fairy Tail no solo como mi familia sino también como mi hogar, un hogar en donde puedo convivir con gente que me gusta y que considero todos amigos, así que por eso Charle y yo hemos hecho unos chocolates especiales para la situación. Esperamos mucho que les guste.

-Wow nos sorprendes Wendy, nunca pensé que tuvieras preparada una sorpresa asi (Dijo Lucy)

-Un gran regalo para un gran día, me siento orgullosa Wendy (Dijo Erza)

-¡Tal y como se esperaba de nuestra Wendy! (Exclamo Natsu)

-Muchas gracias a todos, ahora por favor si pudieran formas una sola fila para poder repartirlos ordenadamente…

Wendy ni termino la frase cuando de repente todos los miembros del gremio se abalanzaron sobre ella, para poder reclamar su chocolate, y por supuesto TODO FUE UN CAOS, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaron para sobrevivir y que cada quien tenga su propio chocolate.

Wendy y Charle se sentaron en una mesa para poder descansar, ni siquiera era mediodía y ya estaban mas cansadas que cualquier día normal. Mirajane apareció con 2 bebidas para las agotadas reposteras.

-Muy buen trabajo Wendy, Charle, ahora descansen un poco.

-Muchas gracias Mira-san, creo que debi imaginar que las cosas acabarían asi jeje (se rio de si misma Wendy)

-Si me preguntas parece que todos están disfrutando de tus chocolates, por cierto todos tienen la forma del sello de Fairy Tail, ¿no te parecería ingenioso llamarlos chocolates Fairy?

-¿Chocolates Fairy? Humm la verdad se oye muy bien ¡Chocolates Fairy será!

Mirajane se retiró de la mesa dejando a Wendy y a Charle con sus bebidas.

-Qué suerte que solo era la primer entrega, si hubiéramos traído todo esos glotones se los hubieran comido en menos de un minuto. (Expreso enojada Charle)

-Aún tenemos que entregar los demás chocolates Fairy en Lamia Scale. Pero ya me siento tan agotada que podría volver a dormir ahora. (Exclamo Wendy mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la mesa)

-Esta fue tu idea, asi que vamos no seas holgazana, te llevare volando si es necesario para que cumplas con lo que dijiste.

-¿Podrías?

-¡NO!

Wendy y Charle se fueron de Fairy Tail y luego de recoger el segundo cargamento de chocolates Fairy, tomaron rumbo directo hacia Lamia Scale, en donde se encuentra una de las mejores amigos de Wendy, Cheria.

-¿Te sientes bien? Pareces algo más que solo cansada. (Pregunto Charle)

-Estoy bien, solo que me estaba preguntando…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Crees que podamos viajar hasta Crocus mas tarde?

-¿Crocus? Humm… realmente suena complicado, están en lugares completamente distintos, tendríamos que tomar un tren primero para regresar a magnolia y luego otro para llegar hasta Crocus en quien sabe cuantas horas. ¿Por qué quieres ir tan de repente?

-No, realmente nada en especial.

Al llegar lo primero que notaron fue la exagerada decoración rosa y corazones de papel por todos lados cubriendo completamente el edifico de Lamia, ¡a quien más se le hubiera podido ocurrir esta clase ideas que a Chelia y su prima Sherry!

-No debí esperar menos de esas 2… (Dijo Charle indignada)

-Bueno… eso es prueba de cuanto cariño le tienen a su gremio… creo…

Ambas entraron a Lamia, no se sorprendieron al ver que la decoración no era muy distinta de cómo se veía por fuera, por suerte y esta ves no fue tan complicado llamar y presentarse ante todos para repartir los chocolates Fairy ordenadamente, Lamia Scale era la viva representación de la elegancia y el buen trato, salvo por los miles de carteles de "amor" pegados por todos lados. Sin embargo Wendy noto de inmediato la ausencia de alguien muy importante para ella, de hecho la principal razón por la que avían viajado hasta aquí.

-Recibir un regalo de Fairy Tail no es lo mío, pero lo tomare de todas formas como un símbolo de amistad entre nuestros gremios. (Exclamo Lyon Bastia)

-¡Lyon-san!, ¿no sabes donde esta Cheria? Es la única a la que no le entregado su chocolate Fairy todavía.

-¿Cheria? Humm… creo que la vi salir al jardín trasero, ve a buscarla hay.

Efectivamente, Wendy se dirigió hacia el jardín trasero de Lamia, que por cierto era bastante extenso y hermoso, lleno de flores y vida, algunos gremios se costeaban una piscina, pero otros como Lamia preferían esto. Se encontró con Cheria a quien inmediatamente saludo con un abraso, y le entrego su chocolate Fairy, pero sin embargo no tardó mucho en descubrir que algo andaba mal.

-¿Pasa algo Cheria? Sueles ser más animada que esto. (Pregunto Wendy)

-Nada realmente, pero podría decir lo mismo de ti Wendy.

-Está bien, tu primero.

-Bien… ¿Es el día de San Valentín no? como te sentirías si no tienes el valor para entregar un chocolate a una persona especial.

-No sabía que también cocinabas Cheria.

-No lo hago, Sherry me ayudo completamente en todo, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pues es eso, todavía no se lo eh entregado, a pesar de que estuve toda la semana visualizando una situación perfecta simplemente termine acobardándome al final.

-Eso es porque los hombres son tontos y no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos de una dama cuando son más que obvios. (Dijo Charle)

-Bueno, ¿y qué me dices tú Wendy? ¿Cuál es tu excusa para verte tan deprimida?

-No lo estoy… solo algo cansada por todos los chocolates que hicimos… bueno aunque… no nada olvídalo.

-Ohhh ¿No me digas que también tienes pensado entregarle algo especial a alguien Wendy?

-¿Q-que? No no no no, ¡te equivocas! (Wendy se ruborizo)

-¡Jajaja a mí no me engañas! ¡Esa expresión en tu rostro ha sido más que suficiente para darme cuenta! ¿Entonces quién es? ¿Es Natsu, es Gray? Oh claro escuche que desde que volviste 7 años después ese chico Romeo y tu tienen la misma edad ¡que romántico!

-¡Ya basta Cheria!

-¡Anda anda dime, prometo que no se lo contare a nadie!

-¡Ya deja de molestarla! (Protesto Charle)

-Pero en cualquier caso Wendy…

-¿Eh…?

-Sea quien sea te deseo mucha suerte, te conozco y sé que eres lo suficientemente valiente como para no ocultar tus sentimientos apropósito, además, gestos tan pequeños como entregar chocolates se irán convirtiendo lentamente en verdaderos sentimientos uno por el otro, después de todo… de eso se trata el amor.

-¿E-el amor? (Murmuro pensativa Wendy)

-Bueno, ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí, ¿te parece si vamos a pasar la tarde juntas?

-El amor… el amor… el amor… el amor.

-¿Wendy?

-¡Eso es! (Se levantó Wendy)

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo lamento Cheria, no puedo pasar la tarde contigo, acabo de darme cuenta que aún tengo algo que hacer y necesito la ayuda de mi gremio para lograrlo.

-Está bien, esta bien, la próxima vez será.

-No me voy a rendir… ¡no voy a rendirme al amor todavía Cheria! ¡así que por eso te pido que tu tampoco te rindas! Por eso quiero que me prometas que la próxima vez que nos veamos ambas tendremos claros nuestros sentimientos ¿ok?

-Esa determinación tuya no podría borrarla ni con todo el amor del mundo Wendy ¡Lo prometo, no me rendiré!

Wendy y Charle se despidieron de Cheria antes de que ella las acompañase hasta la estación del tren, para así poder regresar a Magnolia. Cheria estaba saliendo de la estación mientras noto la nieve que empezaba caer sobre ella y se quedo pensativa contemplando el chocolate que Sherry le avía preparado.

-Chocolates Lamia ¿Eh?... No, no suena tan bien.

**Más tarde en el gremio.**

-¡¿Quieres que hagamos una misión todos juntos?! (Grito sorprendida Lucy)

-Sí, es el día de la amistad, así que pensé que tú, yo, Natsu-san, Gray-san y Erza-san podríamos hacer una misión todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

-Por mi está bien, será como volver a aquellos buenos días. (Dijo Erza)

-Por mí también, el clima afuera está perfecto para salir a hacer una misión. (Dijo Gray mirando como la nieve caía por la ventana)

-¿Y Natsu-san? (Pero no avía nadie) ¿Natsu-san…?

-!¿Vamos por qué tardan tanto, no me digan que tienen frio de trabajar?! (Grito a lo lejos Natsu quien ya se avia puesto en marcha sin que nadie se enterase)

-Así es el…

El trabajo que Wendy y los demás tomaron fue… bueno realmente ¿a quién le importa? No paso ni una hora que tanto Natsu como Gray como Erza empezaran a destruir absolutamente todo arruinando por completo la misión.

-Debi suponer que esto terminaría pasando de todos modos… (Dijo Lucy)

-Supongo que era inevitable Lucy-san.

-Y yo que pensé que por un día las cosas iban a salir normales, ni siquiera esta nieve puede evitar que hagan desastres, ahora el consejo nos sermoneara el resto de la tarde, ya no deben de tardar mucho en venir.

-Con ello cuento… (Murmuro Wendy)

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada nada.

La tarde cayo y con ella también los miembros del consejo mágico, muchos que formaban parte de los caballeros de la runa, liderados por Lahar, una persona que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail ya estaban acostumbrados a ver.

-¡Ya deténganse de una vez, cuantos problemas necesitan causar para sentirse satisfechos! (Grito Lahar)

-Lo sentimos mucho (Se disculparon todos a la vez)

-Y encima hacernos venir desde Crocus hasta aquí solo por esto, ¿creen que no tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que detener los destrozos provocados por alguien más?

Lahar continuaba con su sermón pero Wendy hacia caso omiso de ello, solo se concentraba en buscar a alguien en específico entre tantos soldados, se sorprendió y desilusiono al mismo tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que "él" no estaba. Se preguntó a sí misma en que avía fallado su plan, ¿que no se supone que ellos 2 siempre andan juntos? Y ahora que, no avía calculado un fallo y la tarde caía muy rápidamente.

-Por ahora solo los escoltaremos de vuelta a su gremio para comunicarle a Makarov y que pague los destrozos que causaron, después buscaremos un castigo adecuado.

Eso estaba mal, si ellos regresaban a Magnolia iba a significar el fin de las esperanzas de Wendy, se lo prometió a Cheria, que hoy sería el día en que finalmente aclare sus sentimientos, pero que podía hacer si él no estaba aquí.

Wendy trago algo de saliva antes de acercarse para hablar con Lahar.

-Lahar-san… esto, yo tengo una pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo entendido que ambos son de la misma división, por eso quería saber… donde esta… donde esta… ¿Dónde está Doranbolt-san?

-¿Doranbolt? La verdad es que el me acompaño hasta aquí, pero como termino su turno me dijo que se iba a pasear por hay un rato.

-¿Entonces él está aquí en esta ciudad?

-Es lo más probable.

Wendy no sabia que hacer, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de poder encontrarlo, todas sus esperanzas se iban derrumbando poco a poco al darse cuenta de que no avía forma de que pudiese escapar del consejo ahora, quizá era ya hora de dejarlo. Pero antes de que termine de rendirse sintió como Lucy puso mano en su hombro, mientras que Charle y el resto también se acercaron a ella.

-Quieres ir a verlo ¿no es así Wendy? (Le susurro Lucy)

-Lucy-san… si, realmente quiero.

-De verdad, por eso has estado tan rara todo el día, realmente no tienes remedio.

-Charle…

-Si se trata del amor que quieres expresarle entonces este es el momento y día perfectos para ello Wendy.

-Erza-san…

-Que haces todavía parada aquí, deberías estar corriendo buscándolo ahora mismo, no esperara bajo la nieve toda la noche.

-Gray-san…

-Eres miembro Fairy Tail Wendy, y nosotros nunca nos rendimos.

-Natsu-san… Gracias… gracias a todos… de verdad muchas gracias… (Dijo Wendy mientras empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas)

-Y bien que esperas, ponte en marcha de una vez, nosotros nos encargaremos de mantener ocupados a estos tipos por ti, ¡así que corre! (Dijo Natsu)

-¡Sí!

-Oigan ustedes, ¿que tanto están balbuceando entre si? ¡Suban de una ves que para poder irnos! (Grito Lahar)

Wendy empezó a correr mientras que a su espalda escucho como Natsu y los demás trataban de detener a todos los miembros del consejo "!Ustedes malditos!, ¡¿van a oponerse a nosotros?!" "!Si es por una amiga entonces mandaremos a volar a todos los que sean necesarios!"

La noche cayo mientras Wendy recorría todas las calles de la ciudad lo más rápido posible, la cantidad de personas que se paseaban por ahí era abismal, pero por fin después de girar a la izquierda en una intersección llego a visualizarlo del otro lado de la calle. Como no iba a poder reconocerlo, era el único que sobresalía con su atuendo del consejo entre tantas personas, se sintió feliz por un momento, pero no tenía mucho tiempo de pensar, se dio cuenta que Doranbolt caminaba demasiado rápido y el ruido de la multitud era demasiado alto para que él sea capaz de escuchar sus gritos.

-¡Doranbolt-san! ¡Doranbolt-san! (Trataba de llamarlo, lamentándose por que no avía traído a Charle también con ella, de ser así ella hubiese podido gritar lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchase)

Seguía gritando su nombre sin resultado alguno, pero entonces llego un momento en que Doranbolt se quedó parado durante un momento, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Wendy entre tantos gemidos de cansancio que llevaba por correr tanto, sus gritos de desesperación por fin lo avían alcanzado, y estaba tan cerca de poder estar enfrente de él, de poder confesar sus sentimientos, de poder cumplir su promesa con Cheria.

Lamentablemente las cosas no resultaron así.

Solo faltaron centímetros para que Wendy pudiese tocar su brazo y así lograr que este se diera cuenta de su presencia, tan cerca y tan lejos. Doranbolt desapareció de la vista de Wendy en un segundo usando su magia de teletranportacion. No la avía escuchado, solo avía sido plena coincidencia que el se parece justo a la mitad del camino antes de esfumarse por completo. Wendy quedo atónita mientras se arrodillaba en la nieve, no logro llamar su atención, el radio de teletransportación de su magia no era lo suficientemente alto como para llevarlo a otra ciudad, pero si para sacarlo fuera de esta, tal ves se avía ido a la estación de tren o a algún otro lugar muy lejos de ahí. La nieve solo se seguía acumulando sobre la triste Wendy, mientras el resto de las personas solo pasaban a su alrededor ignorándola y algunas hasta empujándola ya que por su baja estatura, era difícil de notar.

Pero entonces como si un rayo de luz directamente desde el cielo la iluminara, gracias a sus poderes de dragon slayer pudo detectar precisamente el aroma de la persona que estaba enfrente de ella hasta hace solo unos momentos. Aun avia una posibilidad, si ella alcanzaba a detectar ese aroma entonces no debería de estar muy lejos de ahí, las esperanzas de Wendy se reavivaron mientras se levantaba del frio suelo limpiándose la nieve de sus ropas y concentrándose en encontrar su ubicación.

-!Por ahí!

Grito Wendy doblando en una esquina corriendo a toda velocidad cruzo un par de calles mas hasta que se encontró con la entrada principal de una gran cafetería con vista al lago.

-!Señor cliente no puede aparecerse asi de la nada enfrente de nuestras meseras! ¡además ya le dijimos que hoy solamente servimos a parejas!

Hay estaba él, parado enfrente de un encargado discutiendo, por fin esta vez no había forma de que no la notase, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, avia estado pensando todo el dia en como se ivan a encontrar pero no en que iva a hacer en ese momento, ¿Se acordara de mi? ¿Seguira siendo igual de raro? ¿Con coletas, retraido o suelto? Estava realmente nerviosa, pero avia llegado muy lejos como para mandar por el caño todo su esfuerzo ahora.

Doranbolt salio de la cafetería bastante molesto por el trato que avía tenido ¿Qué tenía de raro teletransportarse tranquilamente a una cafetería? Solo quería tomar una taza de café para así poder terminar el largo día de trabajo que avía tenido. Pero lo ultimo que esperaba era que se iva a encontrar a ella.

-¿Wendy…?

-Doranbolt-san…

-¡Wendy! ¡Cuánto tiempo ah pasado! (La reconoció en seguida) ¿Cómo has estado eh?

-E-estoy bien, mis amigos y yo vinimos en una misión hasta aquí.

-¿De verdad? Te invitaría a tomar algo mientras hablamos pero hoy la ciudad es un caos para uno. (Resoplo)

-Ah, es que esta pensado para que las parejas lo pasen mejor el dia de hoy.

-¿Las parejas? (se mostro indiferente)

-¿No lo sabias? Hoy es el día de san Valentín.

-¿…De verdad? Soy un idiota como pude olvidarlo (Doranbolt se paso la mano por su rostor en forma de decepción de sí mismo)

Wendy reunió las fuerzas necesarias para finalmente decírselo, la rason por la que avia venido hasta aquí, tenía algo en su mochila que estaba echo para él.

-Si… y sabes por eso a mí me gustaría darte… darte… (Murmuraba Wendy en voz baja))

-Ahora entiendo por qué todas esas chicas se pasaron el día persiguiéndome para darme esto. (Interrumpió)

-¿Eh…?

Doranbolt abrió su mochila y le iso ver a Wendy una gran colección de chocolates de san Valentín, todos completamente diferentes, algunos eran estaban mejor envueltos, otros tenían formas muy curiosas y otros eran más que claros que avían sido comprados en tiendas.

-Todos me los dieron hoy, pero ninguna se molesto siquiera en decirme el por que, realmente dudo que pueda comerme tanto chocolate en un solo día, aunque de haber recordado que era el día de San Valentín hubiera tratado de dar unas gracias mayores, pero en fin.

Los ánimos de Wendy solo volvieron a caer en ese momento, al final ella no iba a ser nada mas que una más del montón también, no era nada especial, muchas chicas estaban tras de él tal vez incluso antes de que él y Wendy se conocieran, no era de extrañar, Doranbolt no era solo atractivo sino que era muy amable con las personas, siempre viendo y protegiendo las vidas de los demás por encima de la suya, y ella lo sabia bien, de no ser por él Wendy ni siquiera estaría aquí parada hoy en día.  
Tomo una bocanada mas de aire, antes de volver a meter su mano en su mochila y sacar de él un chocolate Fairy.

-Doranbolt-san… ten, es un chocolate Fairy, Charle y yo los hicimos.

-¿Chocolate Fairy? Me sorprende la habilidad que tienes para esto.

-Si, como es San Valentín decidí que quería demostrar un gesto de amor a todas las personas que siempre me han estado apoyando, a todos mis amigos en Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale, solo quería que supieras que tu también formas parte de esa familia de amigos Doranbolt-san, eres muy especial para mi… lamento que tengas que sumar un chocolate más a tu lista.

-No, para nada… (respondió serio)

-¿Eh…?

-De todos los que eh recibido hoy, este ha sido el mejor y con diferencia, y no me refiero al sabor del chocolate ni nada parecido, es el mejor porque me lo ha dado una persona importante para mí también… Tu Wendy, por eso es el mejor, muchas gracias. (Se agacho mientras acariciaba la cabeza de esta)

-Doranbolt-san…

-Bueno, es hora de que me valla, salúdame al maestro desde mi parte, y dile que algún día de estos me daré una vuelta por el gremio para evitar que se metan en problemas. Nos vemos Wendy y cuídate.

-Espera… (murmuro en voz baja mientras estiraba su mano tratando de evitar que se valla) por favor espera…

Pero una vez mas la pequeña voz de Wendy no fue suficiente para alcanzar a Doranbolt, termino desapareciendo por completo en frente de ella, y esta vez también su aroma quedo completamente eliminado del lugar, ya se avía ido muy lejos de ahí, mientras que ella solo se quedó con la mirada baja, esas últimas palabras no se las pudo expresar, avía algo más que quería decirle, pero era tarde ya, y ahora solo le quedaba el camino de vuelta casa bajo la nieve que no paraba de caer.

Al volver a Fairy Hills y entrar en su departamento, se dio cuenta de que Charle todavía no avía vuelto, claro, debe seguir aun en los sermoneos de Lahar, encendió solo las luces de la cocina, aun avía un poco de chocolate liquido esparcido por hay, se sentó en su sillón y abrió de nuevo su mochila, estaba casi vacía, salvo por un par de chocolates Fairy que sobraron y que luego ella y Charle se comerían. Sin embargo avía algo más dentro, algo que tenía la palabra "importante" escrita por todos lados, era un chocolate, sí, pero no estaba moldeado con la forma de Fairy Tail, sino que tenía la forma de un corazón, un corazón de chocolate dentro de un lindo envase de vidrio adornado con un moño rosa y una pequeña tarjeta pegada:  
** To: Doranbolt**

** Happy Valentine Day**

Wendy solo se quedó hay recostada maldiciendo su suerte, su temor eh inseguridad avían podio más que ella en esta ocasión, todos se avían esforzado tanto por ayudarla y ella simplemente se acobardo al final, si tan solo hubiese sido más valiente en ese momento tal vez incluso hubiera podido aclarar sus sentimientos, y quien sabe, tal vez esos sentimientos hubieran sido correspondidos, y en caso contrario, almenos se sentiría mejor con ella misma en ese momento y no como un completo fracaso mirando el tan hermosamente preparado chocolate.

-Al final… no fui capaz de entregártelo, Doranbolt-san…

**1 Mes después.**

Wendy se encontraba viendo la planilla de misiones como lo hacia de vez en cuando en el gremio. Entonces fue cuando un mensajero del consejo entro trayendo una carta importante "para la señorita Marvell"

-¿Para mí?

Wendy recibió la carta la cual venia también con un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel azul y moños rojos, luego miro el autor de la carta. Doranbolt Gryder.  
Wendy se tapo la boca por la sorpresa mientras se dirigió a una parte trasera del gremio para poder leer su carta a gusto.

"¿_Cómo estas Wendy? espero que bien. Perdona que no pueda decirte esto en persona, pero últimamente las cosas han estado demasiado problemáticas aquí, en fin solo pasaba para dejarte un pequeño regalo y darte las gracias por el chocolate Fairy, realmente estaba delicioso. Como es el dia blanco quería devolverte el favor, no soy bueno para estas cosas realmente, pero me pareció algo aburrido regalarte simplemente chocolate, ya que de seguro no sabría mejor que el que tu preparaste. Por eso es que me pareció mejor darte algo que puedas usar y que te quede bien, avísame si es de tu agrado o no, espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver y podamos hablar mas. Cuídate Wendy nos vemos_"

** Doranbolt Gryder**

Wendy termino de leer eh inmediatamente abrió ansiosa el regalo que avía recibido, no lo esperaba realmente, un hermoso collar de plata con 2 perlas de cada lado que se repartían desde el extremo hasta el centro del collar, en donde avía una pequeña gema de color azul marino en forma de rombo. cuando termino de contemplarlo se lo probo, y se miro al primer espejo que encontró, le quedaba perfecto, algo simple y poco llamativo pero a la ves algo hermoso y digno de notar… como lo era ella.  
Estaba realmente feliz, tanto que pensó que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento, pero entonces una voz femenina gritando su nombre la saco de su fantasía.

-Wendy, ¿estás aquí?

-Lucy-san, que sucede.

-Natsu quiere que nos acompañes a una misión todos juntos otra vez, pero trato de convencerlo de que solo van a crear problemas otra vez y yo… oye, bonito collar, no sabía que te gustaban esas cosas. (Señalo Lucy)

-Ah sí, acaba de volverse un regalo muy valioso para mí, por eso ahora lo usare siempre.

-Que bien, la persona que te lo regalo debe de quererte mucho Wendy.

Eso ultimo le recordó a Wendy las palabras que Cheria le avia dicho el mes pasado

_*…además, gestos tan pequeños como entregar chocolates se irán convirtiendo lentamente en verdaderos sentimientos uno por el otro, después de todo… de eso se trata el amor…*_

Al recordarlo Wendy sonrió y por fin se quedó tranquila consigo misma, ya que aunque no fue capaz de revelar sus sentimientos, esos pequeños gestos uno por el otro quizá algún día se convierta en amor, quizá en algún momento ambos lleguen a sentir lo mismo por el otro, después de todo, no debía ser algo que pasase al día siguiente… porque ese sentimiento que ella tenía podía esperar por siempre.

"Muchas gracias, Doranbolt-san"

**FIN.**


End file.
